How would it be?
by MilkyDaQueen
Summary: U.A. ¿Cómo habría sido la vida de Goku bajo otras circunstancias? Si hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para dedicárselo al amor y comprenderlo. Si se hubiera interesado en los estudios y se le hubiera permitido tener la vida de un chico normal. Historia amena y jovial, enfocada en la amistad, la llegada de Vegeta a la Tierra y las divertidas situaciones que se desenvuelven tras esto
1. ¡Una cosa extraña ha caído del espacio!

**¿Qué onda chaviza? Soy Milk. Y me complace presentarles el primer capítulo de la que será una historia de extensos capítulos con secuencia líneal y uno que otro flashback, fácil de digerir, trama amena con elementos varios de la obra original, como podrán notar en los primeros 3 capítulos con la llegada de Vegeta xd. Intente redactarla lo menos poética posible, pues mi éstilo destaca al contener descripciones extensas, redundantes y detalladas. Como quería hacer de este un fanfic más agradable para el espectador joven; pasé de eso y me concentré en los diálogos. Mi OTP de DB es GoChi, me urgía una historia U.A. en la que ya fueran pareja, de ser así no habría necesidad de observar su desarrollo. No esperen continuos besos, situaciones mielosas y bochornosas. Pues pretendí ser lo más fiel posible al éstilo Toriyama y omití toda muestra de amor innecesaria. Lo más importante aquí será la amistad. Y enfocarnos en el "hubiera..." que aunque me digan que no existe, en si los personajes originales tampoco por lo cual no importa que me invente yo cosas en torno a ellos xD**

 **Estos maravillosos personajes y una que otra de sus experiencias, vínculos y diálogos no son de mi total autoría. Pues le pertenecen al Dios Destructor olvidador de todo (Launch :,B) El señor Akira Toriyama *Aplausos, aplausos***

* * *

 **¡Atención! ¡Una cosa extraña ha caído del espacio!**

-¡Goku!- Llama Milk aproximándose al despeinado pelinegro.

-Ay no- Susurra el guerrero.

-Jeje ya te atraparon-Comenta Krillin sonriente.

-Oye Goku ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta la joven apoyando ambas manos a los costados de su cintura.

-Milk- Pronuncia con una sonrisa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca imaginando las posibles reacciones de la contraria al brindarle explicación –Solo iremos a comer un rato y de ahí a entrenar un poquito - Eso último dicho en un tono más suave, pretendiendo no ser escuchado.

-¿QUÉ?- Goku se espantó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás -¿CÓMO CREES? EN UNOS DÍAS SERÁN LOS PARCIALES Y TENEMOS QUE ESTUDIAR ARDUAMENTE ¿ME OISTE? NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE TE VAYAS CON UNOS VAGOS A ENTRENAR- Gritaba la de pelo azabache.

-P-pero Milk, en menos de dos semanas será el torneo clasificatorio… Y el entrenar también está dentro de nuestras actividades escolares- Explicaba Goku esperando ser aceptado –Tú también deberías de entrar al torneo-.

-Sí Milk, eres muy buena. Estoy seguro de que al menos te llevarás un trofeo a casa- Asegura Yamcha quién se resguardaba a un lado de Ten-Chin-Han con miedo a ser golpeados por la pelinegra.

-¡TÚ CALLATE YAMCHA NO TE PEDI TU OPINIÓN!- Vociferó ella provocando que todos se doblegaran espantados.

-Milk cálmate- Propuso Goku sereno.

-¡NO! ¡Y NINGUNO DE SUS ARGUMENTOS SERÁ VALIDO YA QUE SE NOS DIO EL DERECHO DE FALTAR A ACTIVIDADES DEPORTIVAS ASI COMO EL CLUB DE ARTES MARCIALES, YA QUE LOS EXAMENES ESTARÁN MUY DIFICILES Y DEBEMOS ENFOCARNOS EN ESTUDIAR!-

-Pero el torneo…-

-Tú ya eres muy fuerte Goku, vas a poder clasificar sin ningún problema, sin embargo tienes que estudiar porque siempre te va mal en la escuela- Aclaró secamente dándose media vuelta cruzada de brazos.

-Pero…Milk-

-YA NO ME RENIEGUES ¡Y VÁMONOS!- Ordena severa.

-… De acuerdo- Accede inseguro.

Aquella contestación relajó a la de penetrantes ojos color negro-Bien, entonces vamos a la biblioteca- Dictaminó dulcemente.

La estudiante de impecable uniforme emprendió camino a la biblioteca siendo seguida por un Goku cabizbajo, quién apoyaba sus manos en la nuca, clara señal de aburrimiento.

-Vaya. Milk nunca va a dejar a Goku entrenar- Contempló Oolong.

-Sí, es muy severa con él- Concordó Krillin

-Sí…- –Oh, ¡Miren!, ya llego Bulma- Señaló Yamcha, apuntando a la camioneta que venía acercándose, conducida por la ya familiar chica peli-azul.

-¡Al fin!, me moría de hambre- Declaró Oolong.

-¡Hola chicos! Suban- Pidió la bella chica estacionándose paralela a la banqueta en donde estaban los muchachos, quienes abordaron de prisa, siendo Yamcha el co-piloto designado –Oh ¿Y Goku?-.

-Él no viene- Respondió Yamcha.

-Milk llego de la nada y lo obligo a ir a estudiar- Explicó Krillin.

-Oh, ya veo- Suspiró -Milk nunca cambiará… bueno ¿Qué hacer? Vámonos- Indicó, seguido de poner en marcha el motor y conducir el vehículo a algún restaurante.

* * *

-Milk, muero de hambre-

Mientras tanto, Goku y Milk están en la biblioteca de la escuela. El pelinegro está aburrido recostando su cabeza en la mesa, suspirando y bostezando de vez en cuando. Con el estómago vacío cabe recalcar. A la vez; Milk lee en voz alta un libro de historia.

-El período Asuka está marcado por la introducción del budismo en Japón, generalmente fechado en el año 552- Leía atentamente, para luego desviar la mirada hacia el pelinegro frente a ella –Goku ¿Me estás escuchando?- Cuestionó Milk.

Goku se estremeció, la verdad es que ya se encontraba medio dormido –Eh sí, sí- Aseguró tieso en su lugar, una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su adormilado rostro.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que dije?- Preguntó Milk probándolo.

Goku comenzó a reír nervioso, gotas de sudor paseaban por su frente –Es muy fácil, tú estabas diciendo lo de…- Goku prestó atención al libro que Milk tenía entre sus manos "La historia de Japón" –Me estabas hablando de la historia de Japón- Aseguró triunfante.

-Oh sí ¿Y qué parte de la historia de Japón?-

Nuevamente se fijó en el libro, Milk parecía estar leyendo justo a la mitad –Emmm, la ¿De en medio?- Respondió confuso.

-UGH NO ME ESTABAS PONIENDO ATENCIÓN, TE ESTABAS DURMIENDO, ERES UN HOLGAZÁN- Gritó Milk ocasionando que Goku se cayera de la silla y se ocultara detrás de sus manos y su sonrisa nerviosa –SIEMPRE HACES ESO GOKU, ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, SI REPRUEBAS DE NUEVO NO TE AYUDARÉ PARA QUE APRUEBES LA RECUPERACIÓN-

En ese momento un objeto extraño aterrizó no muy lejos de la escuela, el impacto ocasionó que todo temblará, la joven tambaleará y cayera al suelo, junto con gran cantidad de libros que de igual forma abandonaron sus respectivos estantes para encontrarse con el piso.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- Pregunto Milk aterrada, aferrándose a una de las patas de la mesa.

-Es un temblor, ocultémonos bajo la mesa- Propuso Goku. Ambos se resguardaron debajo de la susodicha.

Aunque el "Temblor" no duro mucho pues pasados unos segundos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Acabó?- Pregunto Milk arrastrándose por debajo de la mesa.

-No… vi que algo que cayó desde el cielo- Aseguró Goku levantándose. Milk le siguió y ambos se acercaron a la ventana, buscando algún indicio de lo que el pelinegro había visto.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó Milk apuntando a cierto lugar –Mira; humo-

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!- Respondió el pelinegro – ¡Vamos a ver!- Propuso sacando una pierna por la ventana.

-¡ESPERA! ¿Y el estudio Goku?- Inquirió la azabache.

-Ay Milk, eso puede esperar, la verdad es que esto de que algo cayo en la tierra desde el espacio me parece muy emocionante ¿No lo crees?-

-Pero Goku…-

-Anda vamos, volveremos rápido para seguir estudiando- Dijo sin dejar a Milk quejarse, ya que en unos instantes… -¡Nube voladora!- Ya se estaban desplazando por los cielos.

* * *

Milk se sujetaba de la cintura de Goku sin dejar de pensar en los exámenes, mientras que el de cabello alborotado conducía relajadamente a la nube voladora -¡Por ahí!- Ordenó apuntando a de donde emanaba la densa capa de humo.

Pronto llegaron a un lugar llano y vacío, alejado de todo. El humo salía de un enorme cráter; el cual, parecía haberse creado por lo que sea que haya caído desde el cielo a la tierra a una gran velocidad.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron de la nube dorada de un salto y lentamente se acercaron al enorme hoyo formado en la superficie rocosa. Una vez ahí, tuvieron mejor perspectiva de lo que adentro se encontraba, asombrándose sobre manera.

-¡WOOH!, ¿Pero qué es eso?- Pregunto Goku curioso.

-No lo sé, pero a juzgar por su apariencia no es de este planeta- Respondió Milk tiritando.

-A ver…- El de cabello alborotado se puso en cuclillas para ir al fondo de dicho agujero, siendo detenido instantáneamente por la pierna de Milk que se interpuso en su camino.

-Estás loco si crees que te dejare ir .Podría ser peligroso ¿Qué tal si es radioactivo o algo así? A fin de cuentas viene del espacio, deberíamos de irnos y contactar a alguien calificado para que lo estudie con las debidas medidas preventivas- Declaro la chica azabache cruzada de brazos.

-Ay claro que no, no es peligroso- Aseguro sonriente y despreocupado, mirando a Milk desde el suelo.

-Goku, si digo que no es no-

-Pero podría tratarse de una aventura muy divertida-

-¿Y QUE DIVERSIÓN VAS A ENCONTRAR EN UNA CHATARRA ESFERICA?-

-Pues…-

Ellos seguían discutiendo sin darse cuenta que del extraño objeto en forma de bola una persona se daba pasó a través de una compuerta: un hombre fornido, de pequeña estatura y cabello negro peinado hacía arriba.

Milk desvió la mirada al objeto para reparar en la presencia del extraño tipo, quien además de tener una expresión malhumorada contaba con una cola.

-¡Uaah!- Vociferó la azabache conmocionada.

-¿Q-QUÉ? ¿QUÉ PASA?- Preguntó Goku alzando la voz, luego noto al individuo junto a la esfera plateada –Uyyy- Clamó por lo bajo.

El tipo tenía un artilugio de naturaleza extraña colgado de su oreja derecha. El mismo con un lente cual pareció señalar algo que al de armadura cromada hizo estremecer.

Goku se puso en alerta dando un paso hacia atrás en dado caso que el sujeto intentará hacer algo, Milk se posó atrás de él petrificada.

-G-Goku ¿Quién es ese?- Cuestionó Milk asustada.

-No lo sé, pero… Percibo un ki enorme-

El extraño hombre elevó su mirada hacia Goku, se mantuvo observándolo vario rato con una expresión desconcertada -¿Tú… eres kakarotto?- Su voz era gruesa y áspera.

-¿Huh? ¿Me hablas a mí?-

"Sin dudas es él, no hay nadie tan fuerte en este mundo" Pensaba el hombre –No me decepcionaste Kakarotto por lo que veo eres muy fuerte- Soltó indiferente cruzado de brazos –Sin embargo, estas un poco por debajo del nivel de un sayayin promedio-

-¿Huh? Oye no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, creo que te equivocaste de persona. Mi nombre es Goku-

-Hmp, ¿Ya te olvidaste de todo o qué? Tú y yo somos pertenecientes a una poderosa raza guerrera: Los sayayin. Y eso lo puedes comprobar gracias a tu col… ¿QUÉ? ¿Y TU COLA?-

-¿Eh? Oh pues ahora que lo mencionas cuando era niño sí que tenía cola, pero me la quitaron… jejeje, oye es cierto tú también tienes cola- Decía ingenuo.

-UYY ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIO HACER ALGO TAN TONTO MALDITO INSECTO?!- Grita alterado –YA SE ME HACIA RARO QUE ESTE PLANETA ESTUVIERA EN TAN BUENAS CONDICIONES, TÚ NO LE HACES HONOR A LOS SAYAYIN ¡ERES UN DEBILUCHO!-

-Oye ya basta, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices. Y entiende de una vez que mi nombre no es Karotto o Karitto o como sea, soy Goku y no soy eso que tú llamas sayayin-

-Vaya que eres estúpido, cometí un error al venir hasta acá… Destruiré este planeta junto contigo de una vez- Aseguró elevándose en el aire, notando entonces a Milk quien retrocedió unos pasos -¿Y esa mujer quién es?-

Milk se estremeció al ser notada.

-¿Ella? Es Milk-

-Eh, hola- Saludó la chica tímida, con una sonrisa nerviosa y un ademán algo torpe.

-¿Y ella que tiene que ver contigo?-

-Soy su novia- Aseguró la chica firme y orgullosa. Vaya cambio radical a su actitud de apenas unos instantes ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Esa joven era legendaria pues era la pareja de Goku, y ella se encargaría de hacer sonar dicho nombre por todo lo largo y ancho de la vía láctea.

-Hmp, al parecer no eres tan idiota como pensé Kakarotto, y como todo un sayayin, te emparejaste con una mujer con fines reproductivos, así mantener la especie… Ay, pero espera un momento esa mujer es terrícola, es obvio que el hijo que tendrán no será raza pura… Aunque si no mal recuerdo, mi padre me dijo alguna vez que de la unión de un saiyayin y un humano de cualquier planeta saldría un guerrero sumamente apto y fuerte- Reflexionaba en voz alta el saiyayin.

-¿Eh? ¿Hijos?- Cuestionó confundido el despeinado joven.

-Pero ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Goku muy apenas recuerda cómo vestirse, hasta crees que será capaz de mantener un hijo- Repuso la azabache desconcertada

-Jejeje- Rió vagamente el pelinegro frotándose la nuca.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieren decir que su objetivo no es aparearse?-

-¿Qué acaso somos animales?- Cuestionó la chica secamente, enarcando una ceja.

-Si su objetivo no es reproducirse ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ DIABLOS SE EMPAREJAN?!-

-Las parejas de nuestra edad son muy jóvenes para tener hijos, somos novios porque nos quere…-Explicaba digna la muchacha hasta ser interrumpida por el saiyayin.

–Quiero escucharlo de Kakarotto- El raro hombre dirigió su mirada recriminatoria hacia el confundido chico.

-Eh ¿Yo?- Rectifico con duda –Pues, no sé por qué pero al estar con Milk, mi corazón se acelera y estoy feliz, no importa que estemos haciendo algo aburrido como estudiar, pero a veces cuando vamos al parque de diversiones… –-

El tipo interrumpió nuevamente –Es decir que ¿Tu relación con ella es…es… de vínculos afectivos?-

-¡SI! – Replicó nuevamente la pelinegra muy segura.

-Ya veo… Agh, es…Vomitivo...- Pausó entonces para soltar un sonoro bufido -Entonces Kakarotto no te hará muy feliz que haga esto- Masculló con una sonrisa ladeada, maldad inyectada en su envenenada voz. Apuntó en dirección a Milk con la palma izquierda de su mano extendida, generando una energía blancuzca en dicha extremidad.

-¿Qué?- Goku entonces comprendió las intenciones del de cabello hacia arriba.

-Observa con atención Kakarotto- La energía se disparó hacia la joven.

-¡AAAAH!- Gritó la azabache, agachándose y cubriéndose con terror.

-MILK- Goku fue capaz de interponerse entre el rayo de energía y la uniformada de piel pálida, rescatándola con éxito. Sin embargo, el fugaz rayo de luz fue recibido de lleno por el abdomen de Goku, quien en seguida cayó al suelo por el impacto.

La joven abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que se encontraba fuera de peligro pero al ver a enfrente se encontró con su querido Goku, tirado y malherido.

-¡GOKU!- Pronunció arrastrándose a él, aproximo su mano al cuello del pelinegro para ver si percibía su pulso, suspiró aliviada al confirmar que seguía con vida, pero la herida provocada por el rayo que lanzó ese tipo era prominente –Oh no-Expresó por lo bajo.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el cap ¿Qué les parece? ¿Le falta algo? ¿Le sobra algo? Honestamente a mí me divierte mucho redactar esta historia. Como verán quise hacer graciosa la incomprensión de Vegeta ante una relación de noviazgo cómo se maneja en la Tierra. Pero luego dude un poco, ya que Goku en ese aspecto me quedó algo O.C., sin embargo, le doy explicación a lo dicho en base a las circunstancias en las que fue criado en este universo alterno, su abuelito nunca murió y estuvo desde pequeño más estrecho a las costumbres terrestres, tiene la misma edad de Bulma y crecieron juntos, por lo cual tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar. Sigue siendo despistado y poco interesado en otras cosas que no sean pelear y comer, por lo cual creo que podré mantenerlo lo más fiel a su personalidad original.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y como dije al inicio: Es una historia amena, no esperen un súper plot twist bien cabrón, ni drama, ni salseo, ni nada de esas madres. Ustedes lean con paciencia al ladito de una humeante taza con té de 12 flores, miel y limón :3**

 **¡Chido raza!**


	2. ¿Qué Goku es un Qué?

**¿Qué onda chaviza?**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza UvU, si les soy sincera mi computadora sufrió una descompostura xd**

* * *

El tipo carcajeaba insoportablemente, mientras Milk zarandeaba a Goku tomándolo de los hombros intentando despertarlo inútilmente.

-Kakarotto, justo cuando pensé que no podrías ser más estúpido te pones de escudo para esta terrícola sin valor… y ahora adivina a quien mataré- Exclamó entre risas el sayayin, apuntando luego su dedo índice hacia la muchacha pelinegra quien no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por evadir el ataque, pues en ese momento solo pensaba en la herida de Goku.

Como si kami-sama les hubiera mandado un regalo, el extraño tipo de la nada y antes de que pudiera lanzar su fulminante arremetida cayó inconsciente al fondo del cráter por sobre el cual previos instantes levitaba. ERA KRILLIN, quien pudo ocultar su ki y acercarse lo suficiente al tipo para darle un pequeño golpe que lo desvaneciese. Milk entonces advirtió que la camioneta de Bulma estaba estacionada del otro lado de la cavidad terrestre y que la peli azul junto con todos los guerreros z se encontraban al lado de ésta observando con asombro.

-¡CHICOS! POR FAVOR, VENGAN, AYUDEN A GOKU QUE ESTA MUY MALHERIDO- Exclamó la azabache preocupada. Krillin y los demás se aproximaron presurosos ante el llamado de la muchacha.

-¡GOKU! Oh por Dios, dime Milk ¿Sigue con vida?- Cuestiono rápidamente el pequeño y calvo chico que se encontraba igual de preocupado que Milk por su mejor amigo.

-Sí Krillin, afortunadamente no perdió la vida, pero si sigue perdiendo sangre de esta manera no la va a contar- Se lamentó la chica haciendo esfuerzos nulos por tapar la herida de Goku y que el sangrado cesase, pero le era imposible.

-OH POR KAMI- Expresó la peli-azul al ver a su mejor amigo moribundo en el suelo.

-¡GOKU!- Grito Yamcha.

-No puede ser- Masculló Ten-chin-han.

-A ver, intenta detener la hemorragia con esto, lo llevaremos al templo sagrado- Comunicó de manera pacífica el calvito proporcionándole a Milk un paño, Milk lo recibió y lo ato al abdomen del pelinegro donde estaba su herida.

-Oigan, también hay que llevárnoslo a él- Dijo Bulma sintiendo lastima por el hombre desmayado en el fondo del cráter.

-¿Qué estás loca Bulma?-

-Krillin tiene razón Bulma, él fue quien hirió a Goku, sea quien sea es muy peligroso- Aseguró la azabache con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por eso mismo, es mejor tenerlo bajo la mira ¿No lo creen?-

-Mmm si podrías tener razón, si lo dejamos aquí y despierta después no sabemos de lo que sería capaz- Contemplo Yamcha dándole la razón a su novia.

-Lo tendremos en una habitación bajo llave, todos los conflictos se resuelven hablando, después de llegar a un acuerdo él se regresará a donde sea de dónde provino- Propuso Bulma esperanzada.

-Si quieren ustedes pueden llevárselo, pero estará bajo su supervisión- Expresó Milk levantándose, mientras que Krillin sostenía a Goku en su hombro.

Y en tanto los guerreros Z se fueron al templo de Kami-sama volando, las chicas no pudieron hacer mucho más que irse en la camioneta de Bulma junto con Oolong y Puar. La peli-azul aprovechó la brevedad del recorrido para explicarle a Milk como fue que supieron que Goku y ella estaban en problemas.

-Y después nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba de algo que había caído en la tierra, nos dio muchísima curiosidad por lo que decidimos ir a donde eso se encontraba, luego los muchachos me dijeron que percibían un ki muy poderoso y muy cerca del de ustedes dos, por lo cual supusimos que se encontraban en peligro- Explicaba la peli-azul a la azabache quien prestaba total atención.

-Sí, y luego todos escondieron su ki para poder acercarnos sin que se dieran cuenta- Continuó Oolong.

-¡OOLONG! Yo estaba contando la historia, entrometido- Se quejó Bulma proporcionándole un zape al cerdito metiche –Además, ustedes dos no tenían necesidad de venir aquí, podían transformarse en aves e irse con los chicos-.

-¡Bulma eso me dolió! Tú no tienes idea de lo agotador que es transformarse créeme- Aseguró el cerdito.

-¡YA CALLENSE! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? Ni Goku ni yo tuvimos oportunidad de estudiar- Expresó preocupada la azabache, ocasionando que todos cayeran de espaldas.

-A ver Goku- Decía la azabache con el libro de historia en las manos -Tras la muerte del príncipe Shotoku en el año 621, dentro de la corte surgió un clan llamado…- Pretendiendo ser proseguida por el no muy avispado pelinegro.

-… ¿Siga?-

-¡NO! ¡NO GOKU! POR MILLONESIMA VEZ ¡SOGA! ¡SO-GAAA!- Comenzó a gritar histérica ocasionando que Goku se alejara espantado de la peligrosa joven, con su clásica sonrisa nerviosa como protección.

-Milk ¿No crees que eres un poco dura con él?- Preguntó risueño el calvito intentando relajar a la azabache.

-¡Claro que no! ¡ÉL TIENE QUE APROBAR EL EXAMEN! SI NO… si no… ¡NO TE VOLVERE A HACER EL ALMUERZO PARA EL RECESO!- Aseguró imponente la chica de larga melena negra.

-¿Q-QUÉ?- Alarmado Goku ante la advertencia.

-Oigan chicos vengan, ya despertó- Informó la de pelo azulado asomándose por la puerta.

En ese momento todos se encontraban en la torre del maestro karin, habiéndole dado de comer la milagrosa semilla del ermitaño a Goku solo esperaban por el despertar del extraño tipo con cola.

Todos entraron a donde Bulma. Yamcha vigilaban de cerca al fornido y extraño tipo, quien abrió los ojos confundido de su localización. La avispada peli-azul le quitó el extraño lente que el chico ajeno ocupaba y dándole un arreglo adecuado descifro que se trataba de un rastreador el cual leía la cantidad de fuerza de un oponente por unidades, fue capaz incluso de traducirlo, en ese momento era ella quien lo traía puesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó -¿Y-Y MI RASTREADOR?- Esto lo exclamo alarmado dando un brinco sobre la cama y al dar un vistazo a su alrededor se percató de la presencia de los otros terrícolas -¿Quiénes son ustedes endemoniados terrícolas? ¿Y porque me retienen aquí? ¿Acaso son amigos de Kakarotto? – Preguntó bastante confundido y desconfiado. Todos se miraron entre sí para ver quien le brindaría la respuesta.

En eso el extraño tipo se viro a la hermosa chica de pelo azul, la cual traía puesto el rastreador, Yamcha le susurro que se lo quitara sin embargo ya era tarde, lo había notado -¿Ese es mi rastreador? ¡DEVUELVEMELO EN ESTE INSTANTE MUCHACHA TERRICOLA!-

-Eh-e este pues… le hice unas cuantas modificaciones, no creo que lo quieras así- Respondió riendo nerviosa.

-Malditos insectos- Gruñó el ya bastante fastidiado "Sayayin" dando un golpe en la cama y apuntando un destello de energía hacia la chica, pero Yamcha y Goku se interpusieron.

-Oye ya basta ¿Qué acaso solo viniste a causar destrozos y a lastimar a mis amigos?- Pregunto Goku.

-¡Sí! Nosotros lucharemos contigo si nos subestimas- Aseguró Yamcha.

-¿Qué acaso crees que no somos fuertes? ¿Y qué puedes hacer todo el daño que te de la gana?- Cuestionó Krillin.

-Chicos basta, no lo provoquen ¿Qué no les dije que con un civilizado dialogo podemos resolver todo?- Recalcó Bulma –Primero preguntémosle acerca de sus intenciones de forma pacífica…-

-¿POR QUÉ QUISISTE LASTIMARME? ¿TE CREES MUY SUPERIOR? ¿CREES QUE PUEDES ATACAR A LAS PERSONAS SIN SUF-?- Goku llego de inmediato para tomar a Milk por la cintura taparle la boca y salir con ella de la habitación.

Bulma suspiró –Okay, dinos ¿Cómo te llamas?- Ante tal interrogante él solo se quedó callado –Vamos dinos- Propuso la chica sonriente, con un tono amigable y ameno; parecía no tenerle miedo en lo absoluto.

-Vegeta- Contestó pretendiendo indiferencia.

-Vegeta, muy bien ¿Nos podrías explicar a qué viniste?-

-Bulma ¿De verdad crees que…?-

-Shh, Cállate Yamcha- Acalló Bulma sin quitar su foco de interés del de peinado hacia arriba, reducida estatura y fornida contextura.

-¿Y si te digo qué? De todos modos lo hare. Destruiré este planeta hasta que no quede una sola partícula de él-

Bulma trago saliva -¿PERO QUE ES LO QUE TE OCURRE? ESTOY INTENTANDO SER CIVILIZADA Y ENTENDERME CONTIGO Y LO UNICO QUE ME DICES ES QUE—

-Bulma, Bulma, cálmate- Tranquilizó Yamcha a Bulma sobándole el brazo.

La chica suspiró para continuar; a Vegeta le pareció divertida la reacción de la chica y hasta le simpatizó.

Bulma carraspeó, para volver a su sonrisa insegura-¿Por qué quieres destruir justamente este planeta?-

-No les debo explicaciones a ninguno de ustedes terrícolas, pero creo que si no lo digo sus diminutas mentes jamás lo entenderán, ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a Kakarotto desde que era un infante?-

-¿Quién es Kakarotto?- Preguntó Krillin.

-El idiota que tiene el pelo todo despeinado, usa un traje de pelea naranja y siempre tiene una sonrisa tonta-

-¿Te refieres a Goku?- Quiso aclarar Bulma.

-Sí, él, supongo que ese es su nombre de terrícola-

-Krillin y yo lo conocemos desde que era un niño ¿Por qué?- Respondió Bulma.

-¿Tenía cola o no?- Ante tal cuestionamiento, todos se estremecieron. Bulma tuvo que lidiar varias veces con ese problemilla de la cola; solo porque quería proteger a su inseparable amigo. Incluso recuerda alguna ocasión en que Goku se quedó a dormir en la corporación capsula y cuando estaban a fuera jugando en la piscina, el inocente Goku se transformó en un feroz y nada dócil monstruo.

-P-pues…-

-¿Tenía cola o no?-

-¡Sí! La tenía ¿Y qué? Luego se la quitaron así que no importa- Contestó Krillin.

-Bueno eso lo pude notar. Kakarotto o Goku como ustedes lo llaman, es perteneciente a una poderosa raza guerrera llamada sayayin, eso lo pueden comprobar por su personalidad de lucha y su intención de volverse cada vez más fuerte, su cola y que al tenerla sufría una radical transformación en las noches de luna llena. Lo único que no cuadra es su amabilidad y su personalidad tan dócil, es demasiado bueno, pero supongo que eso lo heredó de su madre. Cuando él nació fue mandado aquí a la tierra, en una nave como la mía y su único objetivo era destruir la vida de este planeta, luego nosotros nos encargaríamos de vender a alto precio un planeta en buenas condiciones como lo es este. Pero falló, Kakarotto resultó ser un reverendo fracaso y como puedo ver el planeta y todo quien lo habite están intactos, y no solo eso sino que se mezcló entre los terrícolas y ahora hasta se siente parte de ellos. Ja, patético. Hace poco el planeta Vegeta fue destruido y yo, el príncipe de los sayayin fui el único sobreviviente, ahora Kakarotto y yo somos los únicos guerreros sayayin ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta terrícola metiche?-

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante la lógica de esa explicación, ya que si no mal recuerdan el abuelito de Goku les contó alguna ves que encontró a un bebé recién nacido con cola completamente abandonado por las montañas y no muy lejos de ahí había un cráter enorme adentro del cual había un objeto extrañísimo y esférico.

-¿O-ósea que la misión de Goku era exterminarnos?- Preguntó Bulma.

-¿Sorprendida?- Soltó Vegeta.

-Eso no significa nada, Goku no nos destruyó ni lo hará por qué es nuestro amigo- Afirmó Krillin.

-Eso es cierto, él ahora es todo un terrícola- Reafirmó Yamcha.

-Eso ya lo sé malditos insectos, solo les explico para que sepan los orígenes de su amigo-

-Pues… Gracias por la información- Dijo Bulma cálidamente.

El sayayin de nombre Vegeta pretende ignorarla con altanería.

-Déjenme ir- Ordenó secamente.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- Comento Ten-chin-han

-Es verdad, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz- Exclamó Yamcha.

-JAJAJA, no les pedía permiso- Masculló justo antes de salir volando, los guerreros z intentaron seguirle pero fue en vano ya que ese tal Vegeta iba a una velocidad impresionante, ellos no podían si quiera acercársele a la hora de desplazarse, por lo cual decidieron volver por Goku ya que él podría detenerlo.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunta preocupada la chica de pelo azul al ver a sus amigos de vuelta.

-¡Diablos! Ese tipo es muy rápido- Exclamó Krillin.

-No puedo creer que nos dejara atrás y por tanto, me hace sentir como un inútil- Reflexionó Ten

-No te preocupes Ten, eso no es cierto- Animó el pequeño Chaoz

-Necesitaremos ayuda de Goku- Aclaró Yamcha.

-¡Chicos! Por favor no le digan a Goku nada de que viene de otro planeta- Suplicó Bulma.

-No te preocupes Bulma no lo haremos- Dijo Krillin.

Todos salieron de la habitación, justo afuera estaban Goku, Milk, Yayirobe y el maestro Karin jugando póker en el suelo.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! COMENZAMOS SIN UNA APUESTA- Gritaba la azabache.

-¡Es porque estamos jugando de Draw zopenca!- Exclamó Yayirobe.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI GORDO FEO! EN TODOS LOS JUEGOS DE POCKER SE EMPIEZA CON UNA APUESTA, ADEMÁS DE QUE ESTAMOS JUGANDO DE STUD ¿Cierto Goku?-

-Pues yo me quede en la parte de "Hay que jugar póker"- Explicó Goku. Todos cayeron de espaldas.

-¡GOKU YA TE EXPLIQUE COMO VA EL JUEGO!- Gritó neurótica la pelinegra ocasionando que Goku se arrastrara hacia atrás asustado.

-¡Ay ya deja de gritar! Maldita loca- Dijo Yayirobe.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste holgazán?!-

-¡MALDITA – LOCA!- Repitió el gordo y despeinado joven.

-Ya basta Yayirobe, dejen de pelear de una vez- Ordenó el maestro Karin.

-Goku ¿Me das permiso de golpear a tu novia?- Pregunto irónico el chico.

-¡Inténtalo! Y veras como te va, al fin de cuentas yo logre calificar en el torneo de artes marciales y tú no- Reto la chica de negra melena al gordito poniéndose en posición de combate.

-¡Uy ya no la soportooo!- Se quejaba Yayirobe poniéndose de pie. Mientras que Goku reía nerviosamente y pedía que se lo tomaran a la ligera, el maestro Karin solo se sostenía de su bastón negando con la cabeza.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES!-

Todos voltearon atentos hacia la chica de pelo azul –No es momento de estar peleando, ¡Vegeta escapó!- Exclamó la bella chica.

-¿Quién es Vegeta?- Pregunto Goku levantándose.

-Pues el tipo raro que salió de la nave. Ahora que lo pienso bien debería de ponerme a estudiar a fondo dicho vehículo- Dijo pensativa la peli-azul.

-Oye Bulma ¿Y planeas que Goku vaya a detenerlo?- Pregunto Milk.

-Exactamente- Asintió la chica de pelo azul.

-¡De ninguna manera! Podría ser peligroso, además necesitamos terminar de estudiar-

-Pero Milk… Goku es el único que puede darle frente a ese payaso- Explicó Krillin.

-¡Sí Milk! Se trata del futuro de la Tierra- Reafirmó Yamcha.

-A mí no me interesa el futuro de la Tierra, no puedo permitir que Goku repruebe-

-¡Pero Milk! Yo quiero ir a pelear con ese tipo, se ve muy fuerte ¿No lo creen? Y el ki que tenía era inalcanzable- Expresó emocionado y con un especial brillo en los ojos. Milk notó aquello, conoce a la perfección a Goku y sabe que pelear le apasiona, pero no puede permitir que Goku muera así de joven.

-No, no, no y NO. ¿Qué no recuerdas la paliza que te dio? Por poco mueres de no ser por la semilla del ermitaño, no… no puedes morir tan joven Goku, tienes una vida por delante ¿Sabes? Por eso quiero que estudies y que algún día logres graduarte- Expresó la azabache seria y profunda.

Todos se percataron que detrás de esa chica tan gritona y estricta que es Milk, a ella realmente le importa Goku.

"Que tierna es Milk, pero… Aun así, si no hacemos algo pronto este será el fin" Pensaba Bulma.

"¡Vaya! A Milk realmente le importa y mucho el bienestar de Goku y es verdad que podríamos morir, pero si no somos nosotros ¿Quién?" Pensaba Krillin.

-¡Anda Milk! Déjame ir… Te prometo que no moriré, y cuando vuelva estudiare arduamente los días que nos quedan antes del examen ¡Te lo juro!- Exclamaba aun sin quitar su gesto de emoción –Ya decía yo que detrás de esa bola rara del espacio vendría a ser la mayor aventura de nuestras vidas-.

Milk gruñía y le dedicaba una mirada severa a Goku, pero al ver la ilusión que le provocaba no pudo resistirse mucho más –Está bien- Suspiró –Vayan y salven la tierra- Dijo de brazos cruzados, todos se emocionaron sobre todo Goku quién saltó tan alto que por poco se impacta con el techo.

-¡GRACIAS MILK!- Goku le da un beso en la mejilla a la mencionada haciéndola ruborizar -¡Eres la mejor!- Goku sale volando seguido de los demás guerreros quienes le hacían bulla a Goku por haberle dado un beso a Milk en frente de ellos.

Milk se quedó petrificada tocando ligeramente la parte de su mejilla que Goku beso, sin deshacerse del obvio sonrojo.

-Pero ni creas que por esto te salvaras de la estudiada- Se dijo Milk haciendo que Bulma empezará a reír.

-JAJAJAJA, que tiernos 3- Dijo la chica peli-azul

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. No tengo mucho más que decir. La neta patineta es que tengo un chingo de cosas que hacer, ya es Lunes y hay que reanudar el rítmo de nuestras monotonas y rutinarias vidas, o al menos ese sería mi caso si no estudiará una carrera espontanea y apasionante como lo es Teatro:3, bueno ya dejo de presumir.**

 **¡Chido plebes! Que tengan una semana bien chidonga.**


End file.
